Relatively Normal
by Leighawen
Summary: What happens when SG-1 and the Sanctuary team meet in underground tunnels? Why do they want a mutant dog? Where's Carter? What's wrong with Jake? Where did they go? Can't they try? Why won't Hayes tell her? Exactly WHEN did this job become normal? OneShot


**A/N-** **A while ago I decided to have some fun by making the characters of Sanctuary meet the characters of SG-1. This is what came of it. It's my first time writing Sanctuary, so please cut me some slack if the characters don't act like themselves. The timeline is season one for Sanctuary and late season seven for SG-1 (Hayes is president but before Jack goes Ancient).**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Sanctuary (which is probably a good thing) and I am making no money from this (I doubt anyone would pay to read this anyway).**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Who are you?" the older woman, obviously the leader of the group, asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jack replied, startled at her likeness to Carter. He eyed the entire group, seeing the two women as the main threats. They stood shoulder to shoulder, unflinching and unafraid. The man that stood next to them had a weapon, but clearly wasn't used to it.

"Yeah well she asked you first," the younger woman retorted.

"Ashley," the older woman scolded. She turned to Jack. "I am Doctor Helen Magnus, he is Doctor Will Zimmerman, and she is Ashley." There was a short pause. "The proper thing would be for you to give your names."

"Why don't you tell me what you're doing down here first?" Jack responded.

"I don't know who you are," Magnus replied. "And therefore we have no motivation for giving you our reasons."

"Except the guns pointed at you," Daniel remarked.

Magnus smiled at him. "A small complication."

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, warning them of the time they were losing.

Jack spared him a glance in acknowledgment "I'm Colonel O'Neill, this is Doctor Jackson, and that's Murray."

Zimmerman eyed him for a second. "Marines?"

Not a bad guess considering they were wearing Kevlar vests and carrying P-90s. But still, that stung a little. Jarheads? Not a chance.

"Nope. Now I have no idea who you are, or what you're doing down here..." he trailed off, obviously wanting an explanation.

"We're looking for a creature that escaped our captivity," Magnus stated. Apparently she decided to trust them enough to go first. "And it moves quickly so if you would put down your guns and let us go we'll be on our way."

"Creature?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said, "Big, furry, lots of teeth. He likes to run around in creepy tunnels. Have you seen him lately?"

"Indeed," Teal'c answered. "We are also in search of it."

The opposite group tensed.

"Why do you want him?" Ashley asked protectively.

"Why did you have it?" Jack retorted.

Neither group made to answer the others questions, instead just glared at each other. The standstill would've continued if not for a loud snarl.

"Look," Daniel offered. "We're all looking for it. Why don't we help each other find it and then finish this afterward?"

Magnus raised her eyebrows at Jack in agreement.

Jack frowned at her for a moment before sharing looks with the other two. He nodded and everyone lowered their guns.

"So we're just going to trust them?" Ashley demanded, refusing to lower her weapon.

Magnus gave her a hard look. "For the moment." She glanced at the three men. "Agreed?"

Jack gave a small fake smile. "Agreed." He turned to Teal'c. "Still got the trail?"

"Indeed."

Jack gave a nod. "Daniel; watch our six."

It wasn't that he didn't trust the ability of the trio; he didn't trust them in general. God knows that trusting people you just met was the stupidest thing a SG-Team could do. Having Daniel behind the group would lower the chance of the strangers shooting them in the back.

The younger man nodded as Teal'c started jogging down the tunnels, Ashley beside him. Apparently the trio didn't trust them either.

* * *

Sam blinked to consciousness slowly, noting a pounding head. Opening blue eyes, the large black dog-like thing that was the cause of the Major's leg pain came into view, growling menacingly.

In front of it, a tall, muscled, tan-skinned creature. An Unas. Kor Tak, the alien they were rescuing.

Which was going just _great._ Plan A had once again failed. Go figure.

The humanoid creature normally stood a little over five feet, but Kor Tak was crouched and ready to attack. His leather tunic had already been torn by the black dog's claws, green blood ran down his arm. Dark purple blood coated his sharp fingernails.

The dog-creature was black, blending into the shadows in the corners of the small room. Its head was about two feet above the head of the crouching Unas, putting it at about five feet. The teeth it was baring were painted green with Kor Tak's blood. A thick stream of violet flowed down his leg from the wound in its flank.

The dog-creature snarled and the Unas attacked. The two fought, blocking the only exit of the small room. Snarls, growls, and grunts filled the room as they each took bites, scratches, and kicks.

Sam decided that this was turning out to be a very bad day.

* * *

The group hadn't spoken to each other. Stealth had nothing to do with their silence, according to Magnus the creature could probably smell them anyway. Trust was something neither group gave lightly and while this alliance had been made, it would end as soon as they found the creature.

Jack noticed that Zimmerman kept looking around and frowning at them. His eyes would squint in thought. The Colonel figure Zimmerman was either a psychiatrist or a detective, and whichever one it was, he had the distinct feeling that Zimmerman was very, very good at it.

He also noticed Teal'c noticing everything the big guy could about these people. It had always been nice having Teal'c around; he was strong, intimidating, and incredibly observant. He could probably tell the group how many times Ashley's hand had twitched in the last five minutes.

"There's going to be a small complication when we find the creature," Magnus said through the tension.

"What's that?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

"We've worked with this creature before and are aware of its behaviors. It would be safer it we were to capture it without interference."

"And we're not about to let you kill it," Zimmerman added.

"Then how are you going to get it?" Daniel asked before Jack could say something tactless.

"We have tranquilizer rounds," Magnus answered. "If we hit it with three or four, it should be out for at least half an hour. There's a close exit to the surface about three minutes from here, once we get it in our car it will be secure. I hope you understand that we have no intention of allowing you to take him with you."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Jack stated. He exchanged looks with Daniel and Teal'c as the snarls and yelps continued to crescendo.

Catching worry, Zimmerman asked, "Why are you going after it? What's in it for you?"

"We're looking for something. Not your mutant dog, though."

"If not Jake, then what?" Ashley asked.

Jack looked to her. "You _named_ it?"

"Of course, we certainly weren't going to call it 'Mutant Dog' for the rest of its existence," Magnus replied with amusement.

Jack's response was cut off by sounds of a human-sounding cry of pain. He, Daniel, and Teal'c took out their zats, getting confused looks from Magnus and her team as the three men dashed down the tunnels. Another pain-filled scream caused the three men to run faster.

They moved forward quickly and found a small room where Sam laid on the floor; an Unas in front of her baring its teeth to a very angry dog-like creature. Wounds covered most of their bodies, blood covered most of the floor and a few places on the walls.

Sam was holding her left arm tightly to her body, her uninjured hand was trying to stop the blood seeping out of her lower right leg. SG-1 and their companions didn't dare enter the room with the creatures still conscious.

"How ya doing, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Peachy, Sir," she replied through gritted teeth. Her pale face and shaking body revealed the lie.

"Zo Kor Tak," Daniel greeted, using a term of respect before saying the Unas' name.

The large, muscular alien glanced at Daniel, reluctant to take his eyes away from the dog creature. Green blood seeped out of his wounds, covering most of his body. He shook his head to keep blood from entering his eye.

"Ko," Kor Tak ordered, pointing at Sam with a bleeding arm.

"Get Sam," Daniel translated as Jack shot the dog creature.

'Jake' howled as blue energy crawled over it, and then fell unconscious.

"Cool," Ashley said, looking to Jack for an explanation of the weapon.

"We have five to ten minutes before it wakes up," Jack said as Ashley and Zimmerman walked over to the dog, administering tranquilizers to it.

Teal'c crossed the small room and scooped up the Major in his arms, carrying her like a child. Sam buried her face in Teal'c's shoulder and passed out. Whether it was pain or blood loss they didn't know.

"Would you like me to take a look at her?" Magnus asked Teal'c. "I'm a doctor."

"That's alright," Jack said. Time to get back to the SGC. "You've got what you came for a so do we. Let's go our separate ways."

"Without medical attention she could die," Magnus argued.

Jack glared at her. "And we're going to get her that. Daniel; we're leaving."

Kor Tak looked to Daniel and pointed at dog creature with a growl. "Keka."

"Kill?" Daniel translated questioningly.

Magnus' attention was then focused on the strange creature before her.

"Amazing," she said in awe as Kor Tak again spoke in its guttural language.

"He really wants to kill Jake," Daniel translated. He gave a worried look to Sam. "Or he wants us to. Kel? Kel keka?"

"Car'tar; Onac," the tall, muscular Unas stated.

"Ka. Ka Carter Onac," Daniel denied. "She was, she's not anymore."

"Onac," Kor Tak replied, pointing at the dog. "Kreeka Car'tar a Onac."

"Daniel?" Jack questioned, recognizing the Unas word for Goa'uld. That's _just_ what they needed. It was bad enough having a half-ascended snake somewhere in the galaxy.

"I thought he was saying that it was _Sam _that... But I misunderstood. It attacked her because she _was_; because she could tell someone," Daniel explained, looking to Jack to make sure he understood.

"So the mutant dog is snaked?" Jack clarified, gaining confused looks from Magnus and her group.

"Yes."

"Great," Jack sighed, pulling out his zat again. "Move."

"What are you doing?" Magnus demanded, moving into his line of fire.

"You don't know what you're dealing with. Let us handle this."

"I've _dealt _with creatures a lot like that one almost my entire life," Magnus responded, refusing to back down.

"I kinda doubt that," Jack stated. "We're taking Toto with us."

Magnus, Ashley, and Zimmerman had guns trained on them.

"We're not going to let you take these abnormals," Magnus stated.

"Actually," Jack said casually. "You're not going to stop us."

He and Daniel zatted the trio quickly.

"Major Carter is in need of medical attention, O'Neill," Teal'c stated obviously. His voice was stoic, as always, but his eyes were worried.

Jack nodded and clicked his radio. "SG-Leader to Everett."

"_Prometheus is ready when you are, SG-1_."

"We're getting an unexpected visitor, put it in isolation," Jack said as he placed a homing device on the dog.

Two flashes of light later they were at the infirmary inside Stargate Command.

Dr. Fraiser quickly got to work on Sam while Daniel talked to Kor Tak, explaining what just happened as best he could.

* * *

Magnus groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She was no longer on the hard ground, but on a mildly comfortable bed with a thin blanket covering her. She groaned again, she felt as if she had just been electrocuted. Which, in all likelihood, she had been.

"What was that?" Will asked with a groan as he regained consciousness.

"I'm not sure," Magnus answered, slowly sitting up. They were in the infirmary. "Ashley?"

Her daughter groaned as she also sat up. She grinned at her mom. "I want one of those."

"They hurt like hell," Will stated, stretching his muscles.

"Yeah, but we're not hurt, are we?" Ashley pointed out.

He gave her a strange look and was about to retort when Henry walked in.

"Hey, you're awake," he greeted happily. "We were worried for a while."

"Henry," Magnus greeted. "How long have we been unconscious?"

"About twenty minutes," he answered. "When I lost the tracker signal on all your phones the big guy and I went looking for you. You were in a room under the city. The walls and floor were covered in blood, I took some samples. What happened to you guys? Everything on you was fried when I got there."

"Everything?" Will repeated.

"Anything electronic," Henry elaborated. He smiled. "What happened down there? The Big Guy saw some extra footprints going into the room, but none going out. It was like they disappeared."

"Did he try to track their scent?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but it was the same as the footprints," Henry reported with a shrug. "What's uber creepy is when we followed their footprints to find out how they got in. They started in the middle of a tunnel," he revealed. "We looked around for another entrance, but even if there was one, they wouldn't have walked out of it without leaving footprints. We might be dealing with some kind of transporting abnormal."

"There's an EM shield protecting the entire tunnel system," Magnus argued. "It would prevent something like that from happening. Unless they had a way to match its frequency."

Henry looked at his boss with an unsure look and shrugged.

"We have names, we could try background checks," Ashley said.

"And if that doesn't work I'm sure one of your contacts knows something," Will remarked, looking to Magnus.

* * *

Hammond frowned in thought as SG-1, minus Major Carter, finished their debriefing. First of all, they had been successful in finding Kor Tak and the damaged tel'tak he had crashed in. Right now the Unas was sleeping under Dr. Fraiser's watchful eyes.

Secondly, Major Carter was in the infirmary with a sprained wrist, a bad bite on her leg, and a concussion. She would stay for observation the next two days.

Third, there was a mutant dog-like creature infected with a Goa'uld in isolation room two and three people had been searching for it.

Last, but not least, the background checks weren't much help. They were able to find out the life story of Will Zimmerman. As for Helen Magnus and Ashley, they couldn't find a thing.

"What are we going to do with Jake?" Daniel asked, looking around the table at raised eyebrows. He held up a hand. "I know the easiest way to get rid of the Goa'uld would be to just kill it, but they seemed to really want him alive."

"It almost _ate _Carter, Daniel," Jack pointed out.

"The _Goa'uld _almost ate her," he countered. "For all we know, Jake is really docile."

"Nothing that looks like that is _docile_."

Daniel ignored Jack and turned his attention to Hammond. "My point is, maybe we could try to remove the Goa'uld before we take such drastic measures."

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond said carefully. "While I can see your point of view-"

A throat being cleared made the table look toward the stairs at Walter. The timid Master Sargent spoke to Hammond. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but the President is on the phone and he says it's urgent."

Hammond nodded, refusing to show surprise. He glanced at the three men at the table. "Dismissed."

Sitting at his desk Hammond picked up the phone and smiled, even if the President wouldn't see it.

"Mr. President, it's good to hear from you," Hammond greeted.

"George, how are things going over at the SGC?" Henry Hayes greeted his old friend.

"Fine sir, we were able to find Kor Tak and he told us where the tel'tak was. It's banged up, but we'll try to get it into working condition."

"That's great." There was a pause. "Anything unexpected come up?"

Hammond paused in surprised confusion. Then he sighed. "I suppose you know someone named Dr. Helen Magnus?"

"She's an... old friend," Hayes replied, humor in his voice. "She helped me when I was just starting out. She called me, completely furious, accusing me of not having control of my military personnel."

"And what did you say?" Hammond asked.

"I asked her if she had just ran into Colonel Jack O'Neill," Hayes replied with a chuckle.

Hammond couldn't help the wry grin that came to his face. "I suppose she complained about being shot at?"

"It wasn't so much the being shot at as the not knowing what she was being shot with, actually," Hayes admitted. "Helen is used to knowing about the latest technological advances. In weaponry among other things. I don't know how the last guy kept the SGC from her."

"Dr. Magnus knew the previous President?" Hammond asked, surprised.

"She's been all over the place, George. Her list of contacts is a lot longer than yours, at least on Earth. I highly doubt she could beat the Supreme Commander of the Asguard Fleet," he said with a smile. "George," Hayes said, his voice going serious. "I need you to give her back that dog-thing you captured. She's really fond of it, and I don't even get why you bothered with it."

"Sir, that thing has a Goa'uld wrapped around it's brain stem," Hammond stated bluntly. "I was just about to call you."

Hayes let out a long sigh. "Can you save it?"

Hammond paused. What made this creature so special? "I'll get Dr. Fraiser to look into it, if you want me to, sir. We'll also contact the Tok'ra, encase there's something they can do."

"Thank you, George," Hayes responded. "I also want you to stop digging, I'm telling Helen to do the same."

"Of course, sir."

Hammond frowned as he hung up the phone. Then he shook his head. He had enough to worry about these days without adding this mystery to his plate.

* * *

"Henry," Magnus greeted the face on her computer. "I hope everything went well?"

"Not as well as it could've," Hayes admitted. "But I know why they took Jake."

"And?" she prompted when he didn't elaborate.

Hayes shrugged, giving an apologetic smile. "I can't tell you. I'll need you to trust me on this for a while."

"They stole my abnormal," Magnus argued. She managed not to wince at her childish behavior. She was a hundred-fifty-seven years old for goodness sake! She could- and _would_- handle this like an adult and _not_ like an eight-year-old whose favorite doll had been stolen.

"There's something wrong with Jake, and they can fix it," he stated confidently.

"How could they _possibly_ know what isn't supposed to be in Jake's system unless they have extensive knowledge of his physiology?"

Hayes sighed. "They don't know anything about what Jake is. But they know a lot about what is going on with him." He looked Magnus straight in the eye. "I know these people, Helen. You can trust them. Jake will be back at the end of the week, no harm done."

"You can't promise that," Magnus responded.

"I can. And I can also tell you, very nicely, to please stop the background checks."

"I should know more about the people that stole my abnormal," Magnus argued.

"Helen, you won't find anything," he replied sympathetically. "And when you don't and you trying to dig deeper, you're going to dig yourself into a grave I won't be able to get you out of."

"You're honestly worried that I'll get into a situation that I won't be able to get out of?" she asked, slightly amused.

"I'm worried that you'll dig your entire operation into a hole filled with dynamite," Hayes replied seriously. "You won't find anything that you won't think is a cover, and I _can't_ tell you anything."

"Why is that exactly?" Magnus asked.

"There _are _some things you don't know about, Helen," Hayes responded with an amused smile. "This happens to be one of them. Some things are just classified, even to you."

"What could _possibly _be more classified than monsters roaming the Earth?"

Hayes smiled. "I'll talk to you later to set up a pick up point for Jake."

Magnus shook her head at his stubbornness. She let out a breath. "Alright. I won't look any further into this. But if I find out that Jake has been experimented on-"

"No experiments. I promise. He's sick, and these people know how to treat him. If you'll excuse me, I have to meet with the Joint Chiefs."

Magnus sighed. The others were not going to like this.

_She _didn't like this.

* * *

"I've been studying Jake's physiology and I believe, with the help of the Tok'ra, we will be able to safely remove the Goa'uld from him," Dr. Janet Fraiser said to the others sitting around the table.

"The Tok'ra are sending someone over today," Daniel reported, looking at Hammond. "They should be here in the next few hours."

Suddenly the klaxons and alarms went off.

"Speak of the devil," Jack said as two Tok'ra walked through the Gate.

After a brief welcome by Hammond, the first Tok'ra, Jalesh, turned to Janet.

"We have brought suitable equipment with us. Where is the creature?"

Three hours later Janet walked out of isolation room three. SG-1 and Hammond were waiting along the wall for her report.

"Th Goa'uld is removed. I don't know what, if any, effects being a host will have on Jake, but I want to keep him under observation for the next few days."

"Will he be ready for transport on Saturday?" Hammond asked.

Janet nodded. "He's completely healthy, as far as I can tell. Jake does have naquadah and the protein marker in his blood. If this Dr. Magnus is taking care of Jake, she'll notice the anomalies very quickly. There are also some medications that she might want to keep Jake away from. With your permission I'd like to write a small report to her, keeping the classified details out of it, of course."

Hammond nodded. "Write the report. I'll talk to the President and see if he'll agree to letting Dr. Magnus have the highlights."

"Two black vans meeting in a dark alley in the middle of the night," Jack remarked, looking to his team. "Can this _be_ anymore cliché?"

Magnus, Ashley, Will, and another man walked out of the van in front of them. The fourth guy was tall and bulky, but his exact features were hidden by his baggy sweats and hoodie that he wore.

Jack left the van to meet them while Daniel and Teal'c went to get Jake out of the back. SG-1 had thought it would be a good idea if Magnus didn't see Carter. Instead the Major- healed with the assistance of Jalesh- sat behind the tinted window, wanting to see her look-a-like.

"Doc," Jack greeted.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Colonel."

Jack smiled. "I'm not even going to ask how you got a giant mutant dog, or where you found it, or why the President insists that we forget this ever happened. All I want to know is; why would you want to keep it?"

"I could ask you what you shot us with, or, more interesting in my opinion, how you got in and out of the tunnels," Magnus replied. She smiled. "But I don't believe you would give me an answer."

Jack smirked. "Not a believable one." He lifted the small folder in his hand. "I can't tell what was wrong with Toto, or what we did about it, or _how _we did what we did about it. But there's a few things in his blood that wasn't there before. We kindly ask you to not look into it. This is the report we can give you, that has all relevant data inside as well as possible side effects." He handed it to Magnus just as Jake was rolled out on a gurney, fast asleep thanks to a shot with a zat.

"He'll wake up in about ten minutes," Daniel said. "And he, ah, might be slightly angry."

"Thank you," Magnus said as Ashley and the big guy wheeled Jake away to the back of their van. She offered the three men a parting smile. "Perhaps one day we might learn each other's secrets."

"I think we're fine just knowing ours," Daniel replied with a smile. "Too many secrets can be bad for the soul."

Magnus took a few steps toward her van before turning back. "How is your teammate? The damage looked very extensive."

"It wasn't as bad as it looked."

"It takes more than a giant killer dog to keep Carter on the ground," Jack added.

Magnus smiled again before leaving.

* * *

"I kinda liked her," Jack remarked as they sat in his living room with pizza and beer on the coffee table.

"Dr. Magnus does have a strong spirit," Teal'c agreed.

"She seems to have a lot on her shoulders, though," Daniel said with a frown.

"The resemblance is a little weird," Sam commented, sipping her beer.

The three men looked at her with surprise.

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"'Weird', Carter?" Jack repeated, a smirk growing.

"How would you describe it?" she asked.

"_I _would call it weird. You, Carter, you should have some big multi-syllable word for it."

Her lips twitched. "How about uber-freaky? Sir."

Daniel snorted before covering as a cough, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"That is indeed more than one syllable, O'Neill," Teal'c stated stoically. The gleam in the Jaffa's eye was unmistakeable.

Jack shook his head, muttering, "No respect."

Daniel nudged Sam lightly. "I hear you were cleared for the mission to PX3-992."

She nodded, smiling as she rotated her wrist. "Jalesh was kind enough to heal me. It's still a little tender, but I'll be fine; the mission's not for another week."

"Aren't you going to see Kor Tak off?" Jack asked Daniel.

"_We _are going to see that he gets safely back to his clan," Daniel replied.

"_You _just want to look at the old rocks next to his cave."

"Only you would call ruins of an ancient temple 'old rocks', Jack."

"I doubt that," Jack replied. "Besides, the 'ruins' are made out of rocks."

"There could be some very important information in the ruins," Daniel retorted in a weary tone. _Why _did he keep arguing with Jack over this? He knew he was only encouraging Jack by playing into his hand.

Soon a childish- but important!- fight ensued.

Teal'c gave a small smile. Sam chuckled and shook her head. Daniel looked exasperated, but with mild amusement. Jack smirked as he somehow won the battle of words

The room was then full of talk about their latest off-world mission where the natives had purple skin and were terrified of flashlights. It was probably the easiest- and least fatal- 'escape from the native jail' mission they'd ever had.

Jack leaned back in his seat contently, sipping his beer. Carter was going to live, they had found the lost Unas, returned the mutant Toto (now snake-free), they had a new ship to play with, and in two weeks they were going to go to an alien planet to look for an element that wasn't native to Earth.

The weirdness was behind them, and the normal ahead.

Well, Jack thought with a grin, as normal as you could get when you traveled to different planets to fight evil cliché bad guys for a living.

* * *

"How's Jake doing?" Will asked, walking into Magnus' office.

She smiled up at him. "He's doing very well. Ashley's watching him."

"Yeah, I saw him a few minutes after he woke up, he seemed... happier, if that makes any sense."

Magnus nodded. "He seemed that way to Ashley as well."

"Is that the report?" he asked, the real reason for his visit coming out.

"Yes. According to a 'Dr. F' the procedure that cured him left a heavy metal in his blood. The metal is unidentifiable and it may cause adverse effects to some medications. He or she also wrote that he or she is not aware of Jake's level of intelligence but does say that his behavior might change and he may be easily startled for a while, as well as having trouble getting to sleep."

"I wonder what was wrong with him," Will said. "If anything."

"I have no idea," Magnus stated with an annoyed frown. She sighed. "The good doctor gave no explanation and whatever treatment they used, it left no marks as far as I can tell."

"Well, maybe we'll find out one day." Will looked to Magnus. "I have this weird feeling that we'll meet them again."

Magnus smiled. "Perhaps we will." She stood. "Until then, there's an abnormal causing havoc in Brazil. I was just going to pull Ashley away from Jake. Care to join me?"

Will smiled and motioned for her to lead the way.

This had been the weirdest week he'd ever had at the Sanctuary. But the team was ready to go to Brazil and Will wanted to get back to his normal job of catching monsters.

He stopped mid-step.

"You alright?" Henry asked as he passed Will in the hall.

"It is weird that I'm starting to think my job is normal?" Will asked curiously.

Henry gave him a wide smile and a shrug. "Hey man, what's normal, right? It's all relative. I mean, we're probably abnormal to the abnormals."

"Thanks, Henry," Will said gratefully after a moment. "I have to go meet up with Magnus and Ashley."

"Brazil, right? Something creepy is terrorizing isolated villages?"

"Yeah." Will smiled as he turned a corner.

We're going off to catch a creepy monster that's terrorizing villages_, _Will thought. What's so strange about that?

Maybe nothing; maybe everything. Like Henry said, what is normal?

**END**


End file.
